Néran
History of Néran Early Life In the year 850 Néran was born as the son of Narin, second chieftain of the woodfolk of the Dark Forest. He was the grandson of Tarkin, the man who united the woodfolk due to the power of the Black Knights. At the age of 10 he got a sister named Marië When he became 13 years old he was send into the wilderness for three years. During these years he had to prove that he had the strength and willpower to survive without anyone to rely on. He did survive and he returned a strong man and he was stronger and faster even than his father. After his three years in the wild he was appointed head of the Black Knights. This made him the most influntial person of his people and it was a token of his heirloom to the throne. When he became 21 he went on a journey with his Black Knights to find the great "Golden King", leaving his fiancée Virghal behind. Among the Black Knights were his cousins Erkor and Gharthor. Life in Anglaria In Anglaria the black knights wondered at the cities they'd never seen before and when they came before King Ifar II they saw him as a god and they worshipped him. By him Néran was offered a job as general and he was sent away as trainee of Fírian, so he could spy on him. But he understood Ifar wasn't as great a man as he thought and he joined Fírian's clan of friends and he became an important source of information for the Senate of Anglaria which was led by Fírian. During this time three years after his arrival Néran send the other black knights home, though some remained, not wanting to leave the great country. Néran became Fírian's top student in philosophy and swordfighting. He also became friends with other high men of the Anglarian Senate such as Dirhelm and Ofir. In the year 875 he told Ifar II about a presumed conspiracy (the presumed conspiritors were actually loyal friends of Ifar II) and Ifar II immediately had them executed. And as a thanking-gift Ifar II made him Grand Duke of Marduin. During the same year he married the lady Drhina, a cousin of Dirhelm. She bore him a son named Artion the next year. After many years of training in the year 879 a new war began. Xanidirion had attacked Naling. Ifar II wasn't going to send any help so the Senate send it's own army consisting of around 300 soldiers. This army was led by Fírian and Dirhelm, so both Ofir and Néran went with them. Here Fírian defeated the mathlon Khaios. Only 40 men returned among them were Fírian, Dirhelm and Néran. But Ofir wasn't he died in the battle. In 880 Néran became a father once again, this time to Nérion, his second son. A short time after he counciled Ifar II to choose a powerful man to keep the Grand Dukes loyal. Ifar II immediately thought of Néran as his most loyal servant and made him President of the Council of Dukes, and transferred him to the position of Grand Duke of Anglaria (which was the most important duchy) and Marshal of the Anglarian Army. This made him politically and military the most powerful man in Anglaria, save for the king, Ifar II himself. He used his power to influence other nobility to join the senate and betray the king. He also made sure there were no suspections about his friendship with Fírian, who had been stripped of all his high positions. In the year 888 the Senate was discovered and Fírian send Néran away to give Ifar II many documents about the Senate's doings to save his live. But Fírian, Dirhelm and many senators were captured. They also captured Dignar, Dirhelm's son. All were executed, except for Fírian who was released. Fírian and Néran then went to Ifar II and Fírian killed him. Fírian was then arrested and spent four years in prison, Ifar III then confiscated all of Fírian's belongings but Néran managed to save the sword Nigarúth. During these four years Néran made sure that Firon, great-grandson and last descended of Fírian, stayed out of trouble. When Fírian was released Néran and Firon were the only ones who dared to be in his presence, because Ifar III still hated him and was still searching for some of the senators and nobody wanted to become a suspect. The three of them then went to live in Ankor with the Dwarves. Two years later Fírian died and Néran witnessed his funeral. Néran and Firon then parted way's. Firon went to live in Argon and Néran went on a journey. He went to Wildland and then through Ghrania, over the mountains to Ghrankar. Then he went to Naling and lived with the elves for two years. Then he returned home going through Wildland. Fírian's Mission Back in Anglaria he visited Firon, with whom Nérion, Néran's son lived. Then he went on a mission given to him by Fírian before his death. He had to destroy the Ifarian rule. He started with getting the dagger Rhúrgan back from the Ifarian vault. He then assassinated a few noblemen who were working with the Ifar. Category:Woodfolk Category:Men Category:Ifarian Age related articles